Vivian Mob
The Vivian Mob was founded In 1995. A female named Vivian who was the only tamed meerkat was released in the study site. Some Drie Doring males joined her but left. She produced a litter and managed to raise the pups. Some of the Drie Doring males returned and stayed with her. The new group was called Vivian after the dominant female. After the death of the first dominant male, a well known Young Ones male joined the group and held dominance until the death of Vivian. He remained in the group, but later emigrated to take dominance of Gattaca. Since 2000 the group had been led by Vivan's daughter Rhian and Jim Bob as the new dominant pair. Vivian males had joined the Whiskers, Gattaca and Balrog groups as well as formed many others over time. However, the rise of tuberculosis in the group in 2007 brought the tragedy on the group. The disease hit the group hard killing the long term dominant male Jim Bob. Then gradually there were up to five or six TB casualties a month. Despite the emigration of two wild males could not stop the decline of the Vivian. In December of 2007 the Vivian moved territories several times and now are trying to rebuild. Dominant Pair During their founding, Vivian as the only female, took dominance beside the Drie Doring male VDM008. The three males had left prior to the birth of her first litter, but VDM008 returned and took dominance beside her. After his death, two Young Ones males joined the group and Stinker established dominance beside Vivian. When Vivian died in 2000, Stinker left the group while Rhian became the dominant female. Five Young Ones males joined the group and after several changes, Jim Bob became her mate and they begin producing litters. When the dominant pair was lost, the surviving meerkats moved territories but only Tonker was a recognized natal dominant. But in December, Odysseus, a Vivian female who had been living in the Gattaca rejoined the group and took dominance. After mothering several litters with rovers, Odysseus got a permanent mate in Houdini, a Hoax male. Current Members Odysseus(VVF121) Dominant female Houdini (VHXM003) Dominant male Tonker (VVM115) Spitfire (VVM120) Calypso (VVF124) Toolangi (VVF137) Metis (VVF145) Eos (VVF146) Thoe (VVF147) Telesto (VVF148) Acaste (VVF149) Beroe (VVF150) Cleodora (VVF151) Plexaure (VVF157) Taygete (VVF158) Hyperenor (VVM159) Hob (VVM160) Dominique (VVF161) Adianna (VVF162) Zachary (VVM163) Known Members VDM008 Vivian (VVF001) Stinker (VYM005) Silks (VVM001) Captain Joans (VVM002) Asphodel (VVF003) VVM004 Cascade (VVF005) VVF006 Basil and JD Basil Sparkle (VVF007) VVF008 Splash (VVF009) Froth (VVM010) Gleam (VVF011) River (VVM012) Swirl (VVF013) Rosemary (VVF014) Basil (VVM015) VVM019 VVM020 Izit (VVM021) Imogen (VVF022) VVM025 VVM026 Zazu (VVM027) Humphry (VVM028) Rhian (VVF029) Rapunzel (VVF031) Zaphod (VVM032) Yossarian (VVM033) Genghis (VVM035) Attila (VVM036) Alexander (VVM037) VVP038 Alexander Alexander Kamala (VVF039) VVM040 Govinda (VVM041) Kamaswami (VVM042) Yoda (VVM043) Hong (VVF044) VVM045 Phooey (VVM046) VVP047 VVP048 Vervain (VVM049) Velvet (VVF050) Viv'e (VVF051) Pantouffle (VVM052) Uacari (VVF053) Colobus (VVM054) Tarsier (VVM055) Macaque (VVM056) Mangabey (VVF057) Patis (VVM058) Sifaka (VVF059) Kat (VVF06?) Nourane (VVM06?) Tyson (VVM06?) DeeJay (VVM063) Domino (VVM64) VVP065 Lynda (VVF066) Sharpe (VVM067) Creag Dubh (VVM068) VVM069 Megan (VVF070) Pippin (VYM019) Dorf (VYM024) Moppet (VYM025) Darwin (VYM031) Jim Bob (VYM059) Douglas (VYM061) John Boy (VYM05?) Jason (VYM05?) Niko (VYM0??) Hannibal (VVM071) B.A. (VVM072) Face (VVM073) Murdock (VVM74) Nyala (VVF075) Kudu (VVM076) Boba (VVM080) Jabba (VVNM081) Carett (VVF082) Foxy Brown (VVF083) Grandma Funk (VVF084) Lisa Left Thing Lopez (VVF085) Missy Misemeanour (VVF086) Queen Latifa (VVF087) Thingmibob (VVM088) Busta Rover (VVM089) Doorbee (VVM090) Aphrodite (VVF125) Ghost Face Killah (VVF091) Oogimflip (VVM092) Roots (VVM093) Method Men (VVM094) Caffreys (VVF099) Guiness (VVM100) Newkie (VV?102) Asriel (VVF103) VVM104 Lam Chop (VVF105) Sharp Sharp (VVM106) Judy (VVF107) Richard (VVM108) Daffyd (VVM109) Marjorie Dawes (VVF110) Emily Howard (VVM111) Currey Fuzz (VVM113) Tonker (VVM115) Balders (VVM116) Mr. Dynamite (VVM117) VVP118 Odysseus Odysseus Tomahawk (VVM119) Spitfire (VVM120) Odysseus (VVF121) Hercules (VVM122) Icarus (VVF123) Calypso (VVF124) Aphrodite (VVF125) Bronco (VVM126) Toots (VVF127) Travs (VVM128) Kaz (VVF129) Ms. Jackie (VVF130) Hindu Floaty Things (VVF131) Mr. Chocolate (VVF132) Hans Brix (VVM133) VVM134 Arec Barwin (VVM135) VVP136 Toolangi (VVF137) VVP138 VVP139 Beowolf (VVM140) Cyrano (VVM141) Captain Jack (VVM142) Didly-Bong (VVM143) Meerdog (VVM144) Metis (VVF145) Eos (VVF146) Thoe (VVF147) Telesto (VVF148) Acaste (VVF149) Beroe (VVF150) Cleodora (VVF151) VVP152 VVP153 VVP154 VVP155 VVP156 Plexaure (VVF157) Taygete (VVF158) Hyperenor (VVM159) Hob (VVM160) Dominique (VVF161) Adianna (VVF162) Zachary (VVM163) Nissa (VVF164) Michael (VVM165) Heather (VVF166) Rivals The Vivian lived near the Whiskers, Young Ones and Lazuli when they first formed. The Elveera, Gattaca and Balrog moved near the Vivian. All of their rivals later had Vivian males, or female join their groups. The Vivian also lived near the Rascals in 2004 but that group moved away from the Vivian and were no longer their rivals. After moving around several times, the group relocated into the Southeastern region and now encounter the Moomins, Gattaca, Cattycalls, and Embers. History November 1994: Vivian, a semi domesticated meerkat was brought to the project and released. She lived on her own for 10 months. September-October 1995: Karos, Arah and VDM008 team up to form the Vivian. Karos, Arah and VDM008 left to form Young Ones November 1995: Vivian gave birth to Silks, VVM002 and Asphodel. October 1996: VDM008 returned and stayed with Vivian. November 1996: Silks left the group and joined the Elveera. Vivian was pregnent. December 1996: Vivian gave birth to ove female pup. Sometime in 1997 - Vivian males join up with Lazuli females to form X-Files the group. February 1997: Vivian and Asphodel were pregnant. March 1997: Asphodel gave birth to Froth, Gleam, River and Swirl. Vivian gave birth to Cascade and Sparkle, VVF006, Splash and VVF008. May 1997: VDM008 was predated. June 1997: Three Young Ones males, including Stinker visited. Vivian was seen mating with all three. July 1997: Stinker joined the group. Vivian was pregnent. August 1997: Vivian gave birth to Basil, Rosemary, VVM019 and VVM020. December 1997: VVM019 and VVM020 died. Janaury 1998: Vivian was pregnant. February 1998: Vivian gave birth to Izit and Imogem. March 1998: Sparkle was pregnant. April 1998: Sparkle gave birth to VVM025, VVM026, Zazu. May 1998: VVM025 and VVM026 were predated. August 1998: Vivian was pregnant. September 1998: Vivian gave birth to Humphry and Rhian. October 1998: Vivian mated with Phoenix from the Elveera. Forth, Gleam, River and Swirl were Last Seen. November 1998: Vivian was pregnant. December 1998: Vivian gave birth to Rapunzel, Zaphod and Yossarian. Asphodel, Splash, Cascade and Sparkle left the group and formed the Rascals. Sometime in 1999: Vivian females and Young Ones males form Nemesis mob. Janaury 1999: Vivian was pregnant. February 1999: Vivian gave birth to VVM034, Alexander, Attila and Genghis. June 1999: Vivian was pregnant. July 1999: Vivian agve birth to Kamala, VVM040, Govinda and Kamaswami. September 1999: Vivian was pregnant. October 1999: Vivian gave birth to Yoda. Sometime in 2000: Young Ones female team up with Vivian males to form KK the group is lost that year. Janaury 2000: Vivian gave birth to Hong, VVM040 and Phooey. February 2000: Rhian mated with Snert. March 2000: Vivian and VVM040 died. Rhian became the dominant female and she was pregnant. Stinker left the group to rove. Izit took over as the dominant male. April 2000: Rhain gave birth to Vervain, Velvet, Viv'e and Pantouffle. May or June 2000: Snert mated with Rhian and Janna mated with Rapunzel. July 2000: Rhian and Rapunzal were both pregnant. August 2000: Rhian and Rapunzel gave birth to Uacari, Colobus, Tarsier, Macaque, Mangabey, Patis and Sifaka. October 2000: Rhian was pregnant. November 2000: Rhain gave birth to DeeJay, Domino, Kat, Nourane and Tyson. Rhian and Izit evicted Stinker when when he attempted to return from roving Janaury 2001: Rhain was pregnant. February 2001: Rhian gave birth to Lynda and Sharpe. May 2001: Rhian mated with Lancelot June 2001: Rhian was pregnant. Izit, Basil, Zaphod, Yossarian, Genghis, Attila, Alexander and Phooey joined the Whiskers Stinker became the dominant male again. July 2001: Rhain gave birth to Creag Dubh, VVM069 and Megan. Zazu, Govinda and Patis joined the Whiskers. Rhain mated with Sprite. August 2001: Tarsier died of what is thought to be rabies. September 2001: Rhian was pregnant. VVM069 died. 14 Young Ones males joined the group; (Darwin, Pippn, Moppet, Dorf, Jim Bob, Douglas, Niko, Jason, John Boy) Pippin took dominance. October 2001: Rhain gave birth to Hannibal, Face, B.A and Murdock. Colobus was Last Seen. Jim Bob was seen mating with Sifaka. November 2001: Stinker, Vervain and Deejay teamed up with Izit and two Whiskers females to form Gattaca. Febaury 2002: Rhain was pregnant. March 2002: Rhain gave birth to Kuda, VVF077 and Nyala. Darwin overthrew Pippin and became the new dominant male. The group consisted of 47 members. June 2002: Pippin, Moppet and Dorf left the group to joined the Frisky. July 2002: Juhn Boy was Last Seen. August 2002: Rhain was pregnant. September 2002: Rhain gave birth to Boba, Jabba and Carett. Velvet, Viv'e, Uacari, Mangabey and Sifaka were evicted and joined the Balrog. Rhian mated with both Darwin and a rover named Goblin. October 2002: Rhian was pregnant again. November 2002: Rhian gave birth to Foxy Brown, Grandma Funk, Lisa Left Thing Lopez and Missy Misemeanour and Queen Lafita. December 2002: Lynda mated with Janna. Janaury 2003: Lynda was pregnant. Jason and Megen were Last Seen. February 2003: Lynda gave birth to Thingmibob, Busta Rover, Doorbee, Ghost Face Killah, Oogimflip, Roots and Method Men. Domino was Last Seen. May 2003: A Whiskers female, Rydapuni joined the group. Doorbee, Ghost Face Killah and Roots were predated. June 2003: Darwin, Oogimflip and Method Men were predated. Douglas became the new dominant male. July 2003: Rydapuni died. August 2003: Busta Rover was predated. October 2003: Lynda, Sharpe, Nyala, Kat, Nourane, Face and Murdock and Tyson were Last Seen. November 2003: Creag Dubh and B.A were Last Seen. Rhian was pregnant. December 2003: Rhian gave birth to Caffrey, Guiness and Newkie. February 2004: Thingmibob was Last Seen March 2004: Rhian gave birth to Asriel and VVM104. April 2004: Rhian was pregnant again. May 2004: Rhian gave birth to Lamb Chop and Sharpe Sharpe. August 2004: Rhian was pregnant. September 2004: Rhian gave birth to Richard and Judy. November 2004: Rhian was pregnant. She evicted Carett, Foxy Brown, Grandma Funk, and Missy Misemeanou and Queen Lafita. Niko was Last Seen December 2004: Rhian gave birth to Daffyd, Marjorie and Emily Howard. Jabba, Carrett, Foxy Brown, Grandma Funk., Missy Misemeanous and Queen Lafita were Last Seen. February 2005: Rhian was pregnant. March 2005: Rhian gave birth to Bladers, Currey Fuzz, VVF112, Lucelastik and Tonker May 2005: VVF115 died. Jim Bob overthrew Douglas and became the new dominant male. August 2005: Lacelastik died. Rhain was pregnant. September 2005: Rhain agve birth to Mr. Dynamite, Nikita, Tomahawk and Spitfire. October 2005: Rhian was pregnant. Sharpe Sharpe was Last Seen November 2005: Rhian gave birth to Odysseus, Hercules, Icarus, Calypso and Aphrodite. Janaury 2006: Rhian was pregnant. February 2006: Rhain gave birth to Bronco, Toots, Travs, Kaz and Ms. Jackie. March 2005: Rhain was pregnant. Lamb Chop was Last Seen. April 2006: Rhain gave birth to Hindu Floaty Things, Mr. Chocolate, Hans Brix, Arec Barwin and Jesus Boy. Judy, Nikita and Guiness disappeared. August 2006: Hannibal, Kubu, Boba, Daffy, Emily Howard, Currey Fuzz and Bladers joined the Balrog. Hannibal, Kubu, Daffy, Emily Howard, Currey Fuzz and Bladers rejoined the group. October 2006: Rhain was pregnant. Jesus Boy disappeared. Douglas, Hannibal, Richard, Emily Howard, Daffyd and Balders joined Gattaca. November 2006: Rhain gave birth to Toolangi. Febraury 2007: Rhain was pregnant. Icarus disappeared. March 2007: Rhain gave birth to Beowulf. April 2007: Asriel died of TB followed by Jim Bob. Tonker took over as the dominant male. May 2007: Hindu Floaty Thing, Marjorie Dawes and Ms. Jackie died of TB. Hercules disapeared. Two wild males Cyrano and Captain Jack joined the group. Cyrano became the dominant male. June 2007: Currey Fuzz and Hindu Floaty Thing died of TB. July 2007: Cyrano and Captain Jack Aphrodite, Bronco, Mr. Dynomite died of TB. Tonker became the dominant male again. August 2007: Kaz, Hans Brix and Arec Barwin died of TB. September 2007: Beowulf died of TB. October 2007: Trav died of TB. Two wild males Didly-Bong and Meerdog joined the group. No clear dominant male. November 2007: Rhian died of TB. Spitefire, Tonker and Tomahawk went roving. Didly-Bong and Meerdog were absent and Last Seen. Tonker became the dominant male again. December 2007: The Vivian move territories. One encounter with the Gattaca, Odysseus rejoins the group and becomes the dominant female. Toots died of TB. January 2008: Tonker, Tomahawk, and Spitfire went roving. February 2008: Odysseus was pregnant. March 2008: Odysseus gave birth to Metis, Eos, Thoe, and Telesto. April 2008: One encounter with the Gattaca. Calypso was pregnant. Tomahawk was predated. May 2008: Calypso gave birth to Acaste, Beroe, and Cleodora June 2008: Toolangi was pregnant. July 2008: Toolangi gave birth to VVP152, VVP153, VVP154, VVP155, and VVP156. Odysseus was pregnant. August 2008: All five pups don't emerge. Odysseus gave birth to Plexaure, Taygete, Hyperenor, and Hob. September 2008: Tonker and Spitfire went roving. October 2008: Odysseus was pregnant. Calypso was evicted. November 2008: Odysseus gave birth to Dominique, Adianna, Zachary, Nissa, Michael, and Heather. December 2008: Heather died. Houdini joined the group and became the dominant male. January 2009: Michael and Nissa were predated. Spitfire went roving. February 2009: Odysseus was pregnant. Mr. Chocolate died from unknown causes. March 2009: Odysseus gave birth but lost her litter to Calypso who was pregnant. April 2009: Calypso gave birth, but lost her litter to Toolangi. Toolangi aborted. June 2009: no events. July 2009: Spitfire went roving and joined the Fillyjonks.